


Two Underrated Waifus Fuck

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Sex, F/F, Rimming, Scissoring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ohya interviews Ichinose for the newspaper she works for, and one thing leads to another...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Two Underrated Waifus Fuck

Climbing the journalism ladder wasn't something that Ohya had expected to have to do twice when she had been coming up the first time, but she had learned the hard way that talking back to her boss would get her pushed right down to the bottom rung. A little over a year down the line, she was sitting in front of Kuon Ichinose, the original creator of the EMMA app that recently got taken down for, among other things, breaking many, many security laws. Her phone sat on the table, ready to record their conversation but not turned on yet, and she had a notepad in her hand, trying to figure out how best to approach the woman. This was Ohya's first interview with an actual person of importance in months. She absolutely could not mess this up.

"You're staring," Ichinose told her.

"Oh, am I?" Ohya asked, clearing her throat. "Sorry, this is just a... very unique situation. I'm not totally sure what the best question to ask would be." There was another brief silence, with Ichinose leaning back some in her seat. It was obvious to Ohya that the woman wasn't entirely comfortable being questioned, but she had a job to do.

"I'm sure the police have already asked you so many questions about your role in what happened, so I'll avoid those," Ohya assured her, and from the way that Ichinose visibly relaxed she assumed herself successful. "What do you have to say about the dangers of allowing artificial intelligence to keep growing as we have? Many of your peers have already given their take on the subject, but you're probably the closest to such a thing actually happening."

Ichinose went into deep thought for a moment, then leaned forward and gave an answer far more insightful than Ohya had actually been expecting to get from her. Almost too late, Ohya leaned forward to start her phone's recording function and scribbled down some notes just to be on the safe side—thoughts that she couldn't say out loud for fear of possibly offending the researcher. By the time Ichinose had finished talking, Ohya was sure that she had at least enough to come up with a grabbing headline... and hopefully one that didn't reflect too poorly on the woman opposite her, but she could never be too sure of those things.

Towards the end of her speech, Ichinose said something that concerned Ohya a little. "Artificial intelligence is, in many ways, about replicating the thoughts and feelings of human beings. But humans aren't all the same, they're varied, they can be cold. As it turns out, that coldness is far easier to emulate."

Ohya reached forward and turned off the recording, then set her pencil down against the table. "It sounds like you're speaking from experience," she replied, taking Ichinose by surprise. The researcher leaned back in her chair, looked off to the side—she couldn't quite look the reporter in the eye anymore.

"I don't mean to assume," Ohya added. "And I'm not saying that you should be ashamed of it, I just think it'd help you to look better in the eyes of the public if you were to admit to some..." Ohya wasn't sure what word to use. 'Weaknesses,' felt too patronising. 'Humanity,' too insulting. In the end, she waved her hand. "Nevermind."

"It's a struggle, is all," Ichinose replied, with a sigh, as she crossed one leg over the other. "I'm still working through it. I don't know if I'm ready to put that side of myself out in the open, where people can easily criticise it. I might not take it as personally as I should, but I know that it can stick with you. And my therapist says I should be focusing on forming bonds with people, not worrying about having them broken before I can even introduce myself."

"You don't say," Ohya replied, thinking to herself for a moment. Since she first laid eyes on the other, she had been feeling an undeniable attraction. She tried not to make a habit of sleeping with people who she was supposed to be interviewing, but it seemed like Ichinose could use the stress relief. When her suggestion came, her intentions were a little bit more innocent—just a little. "You wanna cut this short and go out for some drinks?" Ohya asked. "I think I have enough to work with already... at least enough to keep my boss happy. You sound like you could use the distraction."

Ichinose would never admit it, but a part of her had been hoping that the reporter would suggest something along those lines. She didn't get drunk very often, but the more time she had to spend talking about the mistakes that she's made and all the ways that her feelings aren't quite the way that they should be, the more that she can empathise with alcoholics, not that she could ever see herself being one. With no idea that the woman who sat across from her was, herself, one known to party hard, she moved to her feet and gave the other woman a smile.

"That sounds nice."

— — —

The rising of Ichinose's moans began around the time that Ohya began to curl her fingers inside the woman, and it didn't stop—ever, really, at least not while Ohya kept going. With one of the woman's long legs up and over her shoulder and the other between her own thighs, Ohya worked her fingers into the woman's pussy, pushed as deep as she could inside and then twisted her fingers around one another. Ichinose was drunk out of her mind, so much that most of the things she was saying weren't even intelligible anymore, but that might have also been the fact that Ohya was intent on making the woman cum as soon as she possibly could.

Ohya herself wasn't as drunk as she probably should have been. If there was one thing that made her drink a little slowly, it was the sight of a cute woman knocking back her own drinks whilst smiling and laughing—Ohya wanted to cherish those moments as much as she could, so she kept herself reasonably sober... though there was no stopping her need for alcohol entirely. She was tipsy enough to slip her fingers in at the wrong angle every now and again, but the thumb that she kept against Ichinose's clit as she kept teasing the woman proved enough to keep her on edge, always pleasured, always rolling herself back into Ohya in just about whatever way that she could.

It didn't take long for Ichinose's orgasm to hit her like a tonne of bricks, throwing her back onto the bed while Ohya kept up the rough fingerwork, keeping her gaze fixed on the woman's face to watch as it contorted into an expression of pure pleasure. Mouth agape, saliva running down her chin while sweat ran down her face, and her hips were still rolling eagerly up against Ohya's experienced fingers. The reporter couldn't help but wonder whether this was the first time that Ichinose had been in such a position, but she didn't ask. Instead, she pulled her fingers free from Ichinose's snatch once she was sure that the woman's orgasm was finished and lifted them up to lick them clean, with the overwhelmed Ichinose opening her eyes just about long enough to see what Ohya was doing and to wrap her legs around Ohya's body and pull her close once more.

The kiss that they shared afterwards went on for a long moment, but both women wanted more. Ohya was insatiable, and Ichinose? She had a lot of stuff to work through. Ichinose's arms wrapped tightly around the reporter's neck, but it wasn't long until she wanted to move on, and she had decided that she would be the one on top, this time. She rolled Ohya over onto her back, then moved atop her, kissing her way down the reporter's body. The things that she had said during the interview were still fresh in her mind, bouncing around as recent events tended to when drunk. 

The sight of Ohya's behind distracted her from those thoughts, though, much like the orgasm she'd just had. Ichinose sank her hands into the soft flesh, gave it a squeeze and then a gentle spank, without even thinking to ask whether she should first. She parted the cheeks, pressed her tongue against the very tip of the crack and then began to make her way down, swishing it back and forth as she did. Much of the knowledge that she had in regards to what she was doing came from either reading about it or seeing it in porn, but that didn't stop her—she was as eager as they come, pressing her tongue up against Ohya's asshole while her hands moved up to hold the reporter's own.

For her part, Ohya seemed to have a weak spot. The moment that Ichinose began to press up against her, Ohya rolled her hips back with a long moan. She hadn't been expecting the other woman to be proactive enough to do that, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She even reached one of her hands back to press against the back of Ichinose's head, and when the opportunity came, rolled herself over to lay on her back instead, but kept Ichinose's eager, exploring tongue up against her behind. 

Ichinose did move on eventually, though, pushing her fingers up to Ohya's ass rather than her tongue, while her mouth rose higher, kissed against the inside of Ohya's thigh and then planted its lips right onto the woman's clit. If Ohya hadn't been overwhelmed before, she certainly was then, her eyes rolling back into her head while a long, needy moan left her lips, on which Ichinose's name was held. Usually, she didn't keep people around for very long after fooling around with them, but she got the impression here that she might want to spend more time with Ichinose, help the researcher 'research' sexual acts a little more, with the only true justification being that she very much wanted to.

The fingers inside Ohya's ass were what eventually pushed her into orgasm, her eyes opening wide once more as Ichinose twisted them in a painful-but-pleasurable way, and Ohya thrust first up against the fingers, then ground roughly against them to work out whatever excess pleasure that she could. It was only then that she realised that she was probably a little drunker than she had thought, but when she collapsed against the bed again post-orgasm, having covered Ichinose's face in her juices, she had no qualms about pulling the woman up again to press a heated kiss against her lips.

And, predictably, Ohya wasn't quite done yet. After a moment spent making out with the other woman, she slipped her legs alongside Ichinose's, opened them and wrapped them around the other woman's, then moved up to press their pussies together. The slow grind back and forth was pleasurable for both, though it didn't take long for things to heat up. Very few words were exchanged, with Ichinose unable to form them and Ohya choosing to let her actions speak for themselves, but neither of the women were aware of what was going on inside Ichinose's phone, which had been left upon the table nearby.

On the screen, Sophia was pressing her face up against the inside, trying to get the best angle of the action that she could. Between her legs, a hand furiously rubbed across her own pussy, the subroutines that Ichinose had been kind enough to add into her programming allowing her to pleasure herself to the sight of the other two women going at it. She was as helpless as they were but was doing her best to be quiet. Without their knowledge, she recorded every moment of their time together and kept it in her private databanks, intending to refer to it once more when she could really let loose...


End file.
